Bloom & Gloom
by BrenTheNewFan2020
Summary: After saving Lincoln from her former Goth Friends, Maggie decided to change her look after having enough of her emo look, with a certain help from a familiar fashion blond sister. What will Lincoln & Luan's Reaction be?


*It was a lovely day at the Loud House. The sun was shining, & the birds were singing. In the Loud House, Lincoln & his mother figure Maggie are both hugging each other. That was, until Lincoln had a question for his mom figure, Maggie.*

Lincoln: *Smiles* Hey Mommy?

Maggie: *Smiles* Yes Linky?

Lincoln: *Smiles* Now that you've protected me from your former emo friends, what are you gonna do about your emo side?

Maggie: *Thinks about it* Hmmm... Now you mention it Linky, I'm not too sure.

Lincoln: *Smiles* How about you get yourself a new look?

Maggie: *Smiles* Great idea Linky!

*Then, Lincoln's phone vibrates. It was a text from his girlfriend Tabby*

Tabby (Text): Hey Linky! You gonna come to spaghetti roadhouse with me?

Lincoln: *Smiles, texts* Of course, my lovely Tabby. Be right there.

Maggie: *Smirks* Oooooooooh! Someone's got a text from his girlfriend.

Lincoln: *Giggles* I sure do! Anyway mommy Maggie, I'll see you when I get home.

Maggie: *Smiles* Ok Linky! Have fun!

Lincoln: *Smiles* You 2, mommy!

*They kiss each other on the lips*

Lincoln: *Smiles* Bye mommy!

Maggie: *Smiles* By Linky!

*The door closes, signifying that Lincoln has left the building*

Maggie: Now that Linky's gone, I need to get myself a new look! *Thinks* Hmmmmmmmm... But where from?

*As Maggie starts thinking, the "Jeopardy" theme starts playing for 31 seconds. [link]*

Maggie: *Has an idea, smiles* I got it! I can ask Leni to help me!

*Meanwhile, Leni is reading a magazine when she hears the door knock*

Leni: *Smiles, singing voice* Come in!

*Maggie enters, smiles*

Leni: *Smiles* Oh hello Maggie!

Maggie: *Smiles* Hi Leni!

Leni: *Smiles* What can I do for you?

Maggie: *Smiles* I need your help with something.

Leni: *Smiles* Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Is it about getting your new look?

Maggie: *Confused* Wait, how did you-? *Smirks* You overheard us didn't you?

Leni: *Giggles, nods*

Maggie: *Smirks* Cheeky girl! *Smiles* Anyway, would you be able to help me?

Leni: *Smiles* You've come to the right girl, Maggie! It would be my pleasure!

*Later, Lincoln came back from his date with Tabby*

Lincoln: *Smiles* I'm home!

Leni: *Sees Lincoln, happily* Linky! *Hugs him, a bit too tightly* I'm so happy your home!

Lincoln: *Smiles, strains* You too mommy! Too tight!

Leni: Oh! *Let's go of him, giggles nervously* Sorry Linky.

Lincoln: *Smiles* It's ok mommy.

Leni: *Smiles* Anyways Linky, I've got a surprise for you!

Lincoln: *Excited, happily* Oooooooh! What is it!?

Leni: *Giggles* Close your eyes!

*Lincoln smiles, & closes his eyes. Leni takes him to her room, smiling*

Leni: *Smiles* Ok Lincoln, You can open your eyes now!

*Lincoln opens his eyes, & gasps at what he sees. There, in front of him, was his mom figure Maggie wearing her new look. She is wearing a gray cap, White tank top, Blue Shorts, A hoodie on her waist & sneakers*

Maggie: *Smiles* Hi Linky!

Lincoln: *Surprised, amazed* Wow...

Leni: *Smiles* What do you think, Lincoln?

Lincoln: *Surprised* You did that, Mommy Leni?

Leni: *Smiles* Yep! I did that because I knew you wanted her emo side gone.

Lincoln: *Smiles, hugs her* Thanks Mommy Leni. Your the best fashion designer ever!

Leni: *Smiles* Awwwww! *Hugs him*

Lincoln: *Smiles* And I like your new look, mommy Maggie!

Maggie: *Smiles* Awwww, come here you!

Lincoln: *Smiles, hugs Maggie*

*Just then, Luan came in*

Luan: *Smiles* Hey Linc, how's your- *Sees Maggie, surprised* Mags!?

Maggie: *Smiles* Hello Lu!

Luan: *Amazed* Whoa... Is that your new look?

Maggie: *Smiles* Yep! Do you like it?

Luan: Like it? *Smiles* I LOVE IT! MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR EMO LOOK!

Maggie: *Smiles* I couldn't agree more! *Smiles at Leni* Thanks to her.

Luan: *Smiles* Thank you, Leni. Linky's right. You really are the best fashion designer. *Gives her a sisterly kiss on the lips* Mwah!

Leni: *Smiles* Oh Luan! *Giggles*

Luan: *Smiles* I see you like her new look too, Linky!

Lincoln: *Smiles* Yep!

Luan: *Smiles* This calls for 1 thing.

Lincoln, Luan & Maggie: *Smiles* GROUP HUG! *Hugs each other, giggles*

*Leni watches the scene, smiles*

Leni: *Smiles* Looks like I did a good job indeed.

*She winks at the viewers*

The End


End file.
